


Zabdisus Fiesta

by JamesJenkins9



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Bromance, CNCO fanfic, Celebrities, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Latino Character, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musicians, Oral Sex, Party, Passion, Porn With Plot, Short, Smut, Young Love, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Zabdiel has the time of his life at a party with his band mates in Rio de Janeiró, not anticipating what to expect.
Relationships: Erick Brian Colón/Zabdiel De Jesús, Richard Camacho & Erick Brian Colón
Kudos: 2





	Zabdisus Fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed my first two CNCO stories. This will be my last one for awhile as I want to finish other projects I am working on. Do leave reviews and if there are member pairings you'd like for me to do, let me know. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Miguel is my OC. Joel will not be in this story just so you know.

Zabdiel De Jesus was considering pledging to a brotherly party during CNCO's stay in Rio de Janeiró. The 21-year-old singer was unsure exactly what that meant, and what he would have to do as a _pledge_. Two weeks into the band's stay, he was invited to a Bro party as a guest. Eagerly he said yes.  
  
While he was told the dress code for the party would be ultra-casual. Zabdiel could wear whatever he wanted! He planned on wearing cutoff jeans, a _Gucci_ angry Tiger print silk bowling shirt, and black _Vans_ without socks. He also went **commando**! He only had four articles on his body: black sneakers, cutoff jeans, and the sleeveless half sided t-shirt! It was a bit risqué, but he didn’t want to be too flashy!  
  
Zabdiel was met at the door by his friend/band mate, Erick Brian Colon, who had invited him. He is the youngest in the band yet nevertheless one of the most lovable. He was about 5'9" and weighed, he estimated, about 59 kg. He was also very handsome and charming. In fact, Zabdiel was hoping to get together with him for some time now. A lot depended on how they got along this night. Zabdiel flashed him her best _come here tiger_ smile, and Erick smiled ear-to-ear back at him.  
  
“Hi Zabdisus! Come in _mano_! It’s open bar tonight, if you want a drink. I’m so glad you came! We've a sick DJ downstairs if you want to dance. I’m completely at your disposal tonight. Let me give you the guided tour of this place.” said Erick.  
  
“Woah! I’m so happy to be here. A tour, with a can of _Four Loco_ in hand, would be great! Your ultra-casual clothes are _muy sexy_.” Zabdiel said. Erick wore cutoff sweat pants, a pocketed _Ralph Lauren_ blue t-shirt, and sandals.  
  
Erick took his friend's right hand with another smile, and led him to the mini-bar.  
  
“What will it be?” asked the 30-year-old blonde-haired blue-eyed bartender.  
  
“A _Red's Apple Ale_ for me.” Zabdiel said.  
  
“Same for me.” Erick echoed.  
  
“Thanks Miguel.” Erick said as they picked up their drinks.  
  
Erick lead him through the first floor. “This is where most of the party goers mingle. It’s a really good as a place to find new friends. This corner here always has a video game match going on. Hopefully, you’ve already found a new _amigo_ in me!” Erick said.  
  
“I think so!” Zabdiel smiled at him.  
  
“Let’s check out the downstairs, shall we?” asked Erick.  
  
Erick led Zabdiel downstairs to where the DJ was playing both Latin, and slow songs. As they walked the stairs, He looked down at Zabdiel and noticed that his bulge was protruding as he stepped on each step. It was beyond enchanting!  
  
They looked for a small table to sit at and found one in a dark corner. They didn’t bother to sit at first, knowing they were going to dance. They put their drinks on the table and moved to the dance floor. The DJ was playing a Pop song, and they both started swaying and giving it their best fast dance moves. Erick realized quickly that Zabdiel wasn’t wearing a tank top and his shirt was open from the armpit and two thirds of the way to his waist. Even better, he saw Zabdisus nipples peek out of the sides of his shirt! His nipples were small and erect, hopefully in response to his own presence!  
  
As Zabdiel danced, he saw the bulge in the front of his band mate's pants swelling just a bit. _Dios mío. ¡Quiero eso en mí!_ he thought.  
  
The song lasted only about two minutes and the DJ switched to a slow dance.  
  
Zabdiel looked up at Erick and put his arms around his neck and pressed his body against Erick's. Zabdiel knew he was being forward, but he hadn’t had a good time in weeks, and Erick was everything he desired.  
  
His arms went around Zabdiel and met at the small of his back. They slowly swayed against each other. Erick felt his topless nipples against his torso, and Zabdiel felt the bulge in Erick's pants against his belly! The platinum blonde youth rested his head against his mate's chest.  
  
Feeling slightly aggressive, Erick put his hands on Zabdiel's waist and helped his hips move back and forth against him. One hand drifted down and cupped one of Zabdiel’s ass cheeks. He didn’t object in the least.  
  
When the slow dance ended, Zabdiel said, “Let’s go start on those drinks, cool?”  
  
They walked back to their table and sat down next to each other. Zabdiel took a big sip of his ale. Erick did the same.  
  
“At the risk of sounding like a _Jovencitos_ , may I kiss you Niño Varón? Now?” Zabdiel asked.  
  
“Let me see. Kiss or no kiss? You're one of the sexiest and most amazing guys I’ve ever met. So, yes I rather think you may kiss me!” Erick said.  
  
They leaned towards each other, their lips parted, and their tongues met. Zabdiel pressed his lips to Erick's and stuck his tongue deep into his friend's mouth. Erick never closed his green eyes while kissing, but Zabdiel’s brown eyes slammed shut immediately!  
  
It was a deep and long French kiss. Zabdiel’s tongue went all around his as he made the kiss as suggestive as possible.  
  
When their lips finally parted, his hand was pressing against one of Zabdiel's nipples, and Zabdisus hand was on his bulging cock! They each squeezed the other!  
  
“ _Joder_ Zabdisus! Your body's just... perfect!” he said.  
  
“Si, and your cock feels more than _firme_!” Zabdiel grinned.  
  
“Maybe we should stop for a while.” Erick said.  
  
“Why?” Zabdiel asked as he gave his _brother's_ cock a short stroke.  
  
“I’m not much of a sex on the first date kind of guy.” Erick said.  
  
“Live a little Niño Varón!” Zabdiel urged him on.  
  
“I’m not sure about this.” Erick said biting his lower lip.  
  
Just then, two of their fellow band mates sat down with them. “Wow Erick! We were wondering where you were. Hey Zabdisus, you look like a heart-stopper.”  
  
“Bros, I told you Zab would be here, sweet you got here Richard and Christopher: was starting to think this party would be a bust.” Erick said.  
  
“Hey Rich and Chris. Are you two as shy as Erick?” Zabdiel asked.  
  
“We’re anything but shy! Are you looking for a good time tonight?” asked Richard. Richard was even larger than Erick and very muscular.  
  
“Well, Niño Varón has me all worked up, but can’t seem to work up the guts to finish me off. I wouldn’t mind being in the center of a _escupir asado_! You interested _mano_?” Zabdiel smiled.  
  
“Let’s go upstairs to my _private_ room then…all four of us.” Said Chris with a wink. They finished their drinks in a big gulp.  
  
Two minutes later they entered Chris’ empty room.  
  
“Okay Zab! Get on your knees! Now! You've some work to do!” Richard demanded licking his lips.  
  
“Hey!” Richard playfully slapped him across the face. “I said now, _chico bonito_!”  
  
“Don’t hurt our brother dude!” urged Erick.  
  
Zabdiel turned to look at Erick and then he got on his knees in front of Richard.  
  
“Take my cock out of my pants.” Richard demanded in a deliciously pseudo-grim tone.  
  
With Erick and Chris watching intently, Zabdiel reached out and pulled off Richard’s sweat pants. He wore no underwear and his half-hard 8" cock sprang into view. Zabdiel took it by the shaft and stroked it twice! With his hand on Richard’s cock, he stared up into Erick’s eyes. He appeared to be tormented by Zabdisus compliance.  
  
“You know what to do, _juguetero_! Don’t make me give orders. Suck me off, and swallow every drop of my cum!” Richard _demanded_.  
  
Turning his face to the job at hand, Zabdiel’s mouth opened wide, and Richard’s medium sized cock disappeared in his mouth. Zabdiel's eyes closed and he began bobbing back and forth on Rich's dick.  
  
“Chris! Grab his wrists and pull them straight back from his shoulders! He's gonna be used tonight by God!” Richard directed.  
  
Richard took two handful of Zabdiel’s soft hair and began pulling his head back and forth on his cock. His hands in Zabdisus hair weren't necessary, as Zabdiel was sucking his cock enthusiastically!  
  
Erick longingly watched as the action unfolded. He never expected Zab would be such a wanton person! His cock was at full attention in spite of his own reluctance to take his friend when he offered. He concentrated on Zabdiel's angelic face and the sounds he made as he performed fellatio on Richard!  
  
“Schlurp, ahh, schlurp, ahh!” Zabdiel cried in a strained ecstasy.  
  
“No! Stop man! He doesn’t want this!” yelled Erick. “Let go of him!” Erick reached out as if to grab Richard and make him comply. Just as he moved towards Richard, Chris intercepted him and wrestled him hard onto his knees. Erick fell to the floor as Chris claimed his lips in a nerve-numbing kiss.  
  
Zabdiel never missed a beat. He was enjoying Richard’s cock too much. He wrapped his arms around Richard’s hips and grabbed both his ass cheeks. He pulled his face down onto Richard’s cock until his nose pressed against his mate's loins. His huge balls touched Zabdiel's chin and he suppressed a gag. He had about two inches of warm cock in his throat!  
  
“Get up on the bed, _juguetero_!” Chris said.  
  
Richard’s cock left Zabdiel's mouth as he moved to the bed in the center of the room.  
  
“Now…on your hands and knees! It’s _escupir asado_ time!” Chris said.  
  
Erick regained consciousness just in time. “Watch closely, _Mano_! This is what a real man wants! All my friends enjoy having a cock in each end! Don’t you dare look away.” Zabdiel said.  
  
Zabdiel felt a pair of hands on his hips as Chris positioned himself to fuck his ass doggy style. Zabdiel was also staring directly at Richard’s big cock only a couple inches from his face.  
  
Zabdiel leaned forward and sucked Richard’s cock into his wet mouth.  
  
“Oooh shit! That feels soooo good Zabdisus! Now hold still so I can fuck your sweet face.” Richard said.  
  
“Schlurp! Schlurp!” Erick heard the cock fucking Zabdiel’s mouth. He couldn’t look away as Zabdiel took most of Richard’s cock with each hard stroke. Erick knew he was getting off on all this, and, truth be told, he was nursing a set of big blue balls.  
  
“Brace yourself, _gatito_!” said Chris, and he shoved his cock into Zabdiel's ass.  
  
“Uuggh!” was all Zabdiel could vocalize.  
  
Chris was fucking him hard and fast, making his ass cheeks quiver with each stroke. Every few strokes, Chris slapped his ass!  
  
 _Smack_! _Smack_! his hand made contact with Zabdisus ass cheeks.  
  
“Take it all _gatito_!” he said.  
  
“God, his cock feels epic in my ass! Take every inch of my ass Chris! I’ve been a very _Chico Malo_! Zabdiel thought to himself.  
  
“Do you see Erick? This is how guys like it. They need to be taken at both ends. Do you think you could take over for me?” Richard asked.  
  
“Shit yes! I’m dying over here!” Erick said.  
  
Zabdiel felt a large gush of cum shooting deep in his ass! It was warm and slippery. Chris had unloaded his cum inside one of his closest friends. Zabdiel felt four more shots of his jizz as he emptied his balls. Then Chris withdrew from his butt as Zabdiel felt some of his load leak from his ass and run down his left leg.  
  
Richard walked over to Erick and helped him him. “Now fuck him Erick! Drill our bro hard!”  
  
Erick stood up and shucked all his clothes. His balls were swollen and his quite impressive cock was at full attention. He climbed up onto the bed behind Zabdiel.  
  
Zabdiel felt a single finger probing the entry to his ass! “Fuck! Is he going to _rape_ me?” he thought.  
  
Erick dipped his finger into a handy jar of Vaseline and rubbed some on his cock, penetrating Zabdiel’s asshole with one finger, he coated his ass with a liberal amount of the lube.  
  
“Hang on Zabdisus! I’m about to fill your guts with my cock!” Erick said  
  
Zabdiel felt his friend's rock-hard cock push against his asshole. He tried to relax his sphincter. Suddenly his asshole expanded as the head of Erick's cock entered his nether regions! Relaxing even more, his insistent member quickly sunk all the way into her ass!  
  
 _Schlurp_ , _schlurp_! Chris’ cock fucked in and out of his friend's mouth. Zabdiel pulled away from the cock in his mouth, and said, “Oh FUCK Erick! Take it all! Fuck my tight ass! En ravish. I’ve been a very bad boy. I need to have my ass reamed out!”  
  
Erick followed Zabdiel’s direction. He started to slowly move his cock in and out. He began to pick up speed, until Zabdiel's ass was taking his cock every few seconds! His ass cheeks quivered with each in-stroke. Erick didn’t know how long he could last before he shot his load into his friend-turned-lover.  
  
Zabdiel felt Erick’s balls slap against his hole in-time with his fucking. _Fuck he's got big low-hanging balls_! Zabdiel thought. These thoughts intruded upon his cock-sucking actions. At one point, Erick's low-hanging fruit pressed against his ass and Chris’ balls rested on his chin.  
  
Chris held his cock all the way in the other's mouth and throat. Zabdiel's eyes began watering. He reached up with one hand and began scratching and squeezing Chris ball sack. Chris held Zabdiel's face against his loins for a solid sixty seconds. At last, he took his cock all the way out of Zabdiel's mouth and he breathed deeply.  
  
“You love to deep throat my cock, Zabdisus? I think it’s time you worshiped my balls.” Chris said. He moved to lay on his back with his cock and balls directly under his friend's mouth. “Look at me while you lick and suck my balls, and don’t forget to stroke my cock at the same time _mano_.”  
  
“Okay.” Zabdiel said.  
  
 _Smack_! he slapped his friend's face…a tad harder this time.  
  
“You may only address me as Sir (Señor) or King (Rey). Now get busy.” Chris directed unable to contain his licentious side.  
  
“Si Rey!”  
  
Zabdiel started by sucking one large testicle all the way inside his mouth and humming on it. His left hand stroked Chris cock at the same time.  
  
“Hhmmmm!” he hummed on his mate's balls, taking one, then the other testicle in his mouth.  
  
As the minutes moved on, Zabdiel alternately sucked on Chris balls and squeezed them until they were covered by just a tight bit of skin. He sometimes licked, and sometimes pressed his face against them.  
  
“Fuck Zabdisus! Work those nuts. I can feel my prostate filling with cum. Don’t stop _amigo_!” Chris directed.  
  
“Hmmmph! Yeah!” Zabdiel did as he was told.  
  
All the while, Erick was drilling his asshole with deep and fast strokes of his own cock.  
  
“God, Zabdisus! I never thought a guys ass could feel so good on my cock.” He said embracing the heat of the sordid moment.  
  
Each of Erick’s deep strokes resulted in his ass cheeks shivering from the impact of his hips. Zabdiel couldn’t help himself. He moaned loud with elation.  
  
“Mmmmm! Uuuggh!” he went.  
  
“Mmmmm! Uuuggh!”  
  
“Mmmmm! Uuuggh!”  
  
A shiver of pure pleasure started at his asshole and flowed up Zabdiel's back to his brain, where it seemed to break like a large wave pounding the rocky shore!  
  
Lifting his mouth from Chris’ balls, he said, “Fuck my ass! Take me! I’ve been a very bad _chico travieso_ , Baby! Punish me as you love to do. Spank my ass, Baby. Make me cum like the first time we ever did it together. You remember spanking me when I was playing ahrd to get, and nothing else. Fuck it! Take it all, you _diablo cachondo_! Drop your big load deep inside me. Rule my guts with that big cock of yours!”  
  
Erick grabbed both his lover's wrists and yanked Zabdiel off Chris’ balls. Zabdiel's nuts bounced between his legs. Chris filled his friend's mouth with his cock and began pulling on his cock, working to cum in Zabdiel's mouth.  
  
Zabdiel was being spit roasted and fucked in the wheel barrow position. His body drove Chris mad! He reached for Zabdiel's balls and squeezed them.  
  
He pinched Zabdiel's nipples and pulled on them, twisting them to the point the young man howled in pleasure. His nipples and shining body sent waves of pleasure to Zabdiel’s ass! He was ready to cum!  
  
Suddenly, to his own surprise, Zabdiel started cumming! Waves of pleasure went from his ass, his mouth and his body, to all the rest of his erogenous. Zabdiel had never cum so hard, and all he could do is scream onto the cock buried in his mouth.  
  
“Aaauuuoomph! Iieeoh fuck!” he went.  
  
He was panting like a bitch in heat. The skin of his chest and butt cheeks flushed red. His head shook back and forth on Chris’ big dick.  
  
In the midst of his passionate haze, Zabdiel felt a warm wetness filling his guts! Erick was cumming deep inside him! It was wonderful!  
  
At the same time, Chris took his cock from Zabdiel's mouth and shot a long rope of his cum directly up his nose, making him cough and mouth his face so Chris next shot splashed against his right cheek.  
  
Zabdiel opened his alluring brown eyes and stared at Chris face which was snarling in ecstasy! “Cum all over my face baby!”  
  
Chris needed no further encouragement as he shot several more splashes of cum on Zabdisus.  
  
Erick had stopped fucking Zabdiel's ass and was just holding his cock still deep inside his friend.  
  
Zabdiel fell on one side and Erick’s cock slipped out of his ass. Zabdiel’s breathing slowed as he lay there with his face covered in cum.  
  
Richard had found his cell phone and was taking photos as he lay there. “Was that what you wanted Zabdisus? Did you enjoy it?”  
  
His questions had one obvious answer: “Yes! Oh, God _mano_ yes! I feel like I had one very long orgasm through most of the **EPIC** action.”  
  
“ _Santa Mierda_ that was good!” he said before bursting out laughing.


End file.
